burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei 100 migliori artisti secondo Rolling Stone
La lista dei 100 migliori artisti secondo Rolling Stone (in inglese 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, nota anche come The immortals e ''The new immortalsVogue.it, ''The New Immortals''MusiFeeds.com.au, Rolling Stone Magazine Updates 100 Greatest Artists, Adds To Immortals List, 6 marzo 2013) è un elenco pubblicato dalla rivista specializzata statunitense Rolling Stone nel 2004/2005 e aggiornato nel 2011 in edizione speciale.Rolling Stone, 100 Greatests Artists of All Time La lista è stata pubblicata tra il 2004 e il 2005, per celebrare i "primi 50 anni del Rock & Roll" (mezzo secolo prima Elvis Presley era entrato ai Sun Studios per incidere ''That's All Right). È stata redatta sulla base delle opinioni di musicisti, autori e personalità dell'industria musicale, e si concentra sulla cosiddetta "rock & roll era". La pubblicazione comprende anche commenti scritti dagli artisti riguardo al collega selezionato (per esempio: Elvis Costello sui The Beatles, Janet Jackson su Tina Turner, Lou Reed su David Bowie, Elton John su Eminem e così via). Sin dalla sua pubblicazione, la lista è stata citata, commentata o criticata da centinaia di pubblicazioni specializzate e generaliste.Google Books, "100 Greatest Artists of All Time""100 Greatest Artists of All Time" su bbc.co.uk"100 Greatest Artists of All Time" su cnn.com"100 Greatest Artists of All Time" su usatoday.comGoogle Scholar, "100 Greatest Artists of All Time", "Rolling Stone"Scott Witmer, History of Rock Bands, ABDO, 2009. P. 21Cnn, 7 songs that mattered in the '70s Metodo La lista è basata sul giudizio di una giuria selezionatrice composta da 55 musicisti, critici musicali ed esperti dell'industria discografica, con l'obiettivo di redigere un elenco contenente i maggiori artisti dell'era del rock & roll. Come riportato dell'editore, gli artisti nella lista sono stati selezionati da "propri pari", mentre l'elenco mira a essere "un ampio sondaggio sulla storia del rock", andando da esponenti del rock and roll, del blues, dell'hip hop, sino alla musica pop contemporanea. Tra gli artisti partecipanti all'edizione: Elton John, David Bowie, Bono, Elvis Costello, Janet Jackson, Lou Reed, Iggy Pop, Dave Grohl, Steven Van Zandt, Lindsey Buckingham, Robbie Robertson, Britney Spears, Ezra Koenig, Stevie Nicks e altri.Rolling Stone, ''The 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, Special Collector Edition, 2011 Caratteristiche In entrambe le versioni della lista (2005 e 2011), le prime tre posizioni sono occupate da: Beatles, Bob Dylan ed Elvis Presley. Nel 2011, Rolling Stone ha pubblicato una versione aggiornata della lista, con cambi di posizione solo a partire dal ventisettesimo posto. La lista aggiornata comprende artisti non inclusi nella precedente versione (come Queen, Metallica, Pink Floyd, Talking Heads, R.E.M....) mentre altri sono stati rimossi (come Etta James, Miles Davis, Roxy Music, N.W.A....). La lista, dedicata alla "rock & roll era", include prevalentemente musicisti statunitensi o britannici, con l'eccezione di: Bob Marley (Giamaica), Joni Mitchell (Canada), Neil Young (Canada), U2 (Irlanda), Van Morrison (Irlanda del Nord), AC/DC (Australia) e Carlos Santana (Messico/USA). Tina Turner, che nel 2013 ha rinunciato alla nazionalità statunitense preferendo quella svizzera, era ancora cittadina statunitense quando è stata inserita nella lista. La maggior parte degli artisti inclusi ha avuto i propri maggiori successi negli anni '60 e '70. La lista La lista seguente è quella pubblicata nell'aggiornamento del 2011. # The Beatles # Bob Dylan # Elvis Presley # The Rolling Stones # Chuck Berry # Jimi Hendrix # James Brown # Little Richard # Aretha Franklin # Ray Charles # Bob Marley # The Beach Boys # Buddy Holly # Led Zeppelin # Stevie Wonder # Sam Cooke # Muddy Waters # Marvin Gaye # The Velvet Underground # Bo Diddley # Otis Redding # U2 # Bruce Springsteen # Jerry Lee Lewis # Fats Domino # Ramones # Prince # The Clash # The Who # Nirvana # Johnny Cash # Smokey Robinson and The Miracles # The Everly Brothers # Neil Young # Michael Jackson # Madonna # Roy Orbison # John Lennon # David Bowie # Simon & Garfunkel # The Doors # Van Morrison # Sly & the Family Stone # Public Enemy # The Byrds # Janis Joplin # Patti Smith # Run DMC # Elton John # The Band # Pink Floyd # Queen # The Allman Brothers Band # Howlin' Wolf # Eric Clapton # Dr. Dre # Grateful Dead # Parliament-Funkadelic # Aerosmith # Sex Pistols # Metallica # Joni Mitchell # Tina Turner # Phil Spector # The Kinks # Al Green # Cream # The Temptations # Jackie Wilson # The Police # Frank Zappa # AC/DC # Radiohead # Hank Williams # Eagles # The Shirelles # Beastie Boys # The Stooges # Four Tops # Elvis Costello # The Drifters # Creedence Clearwater Revival # Eminem # James Taylor # Black Sabbath # Tupac Shakur # Gram Parsons # Jay-Z # The Yardbirds # Carlos Santana # Tom Petty # Guns N' Roses # Booker T. & the M.G.'s # Nine Inch Nails # Lynyrd Skynyrd # Diana Ross and the Supremes # R.E.M. # Curtis Mayfield # Carl Perkins # Talking Heads Note Voci correlate * Rolling Stone * Lista dei 500 migliori album secondo Rolling Stone * Lista dei 100 migliori album di debutto secondo Rolling Stone * Lista dei 500 migliori brani musicali secondo Rolling Stone * Lista dei 100 migliori chitarristi secondo Rolling Stone * Lista dei 100 migliori cantanti secondo Rolling Stone Collegamenti esterni * Fonti Categoria:Liste pubblicate da Rolling Stone Categoria:Liste di musicisti Categoria:Liste statunitensi